


Red vs Blue?

by uberhaxorpapi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, um i thought it was a cute idea so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uberhaxorpapi/pseuds/uberhaxorpapi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay has a surprise for Barbara, but she's scared her girlfriend won't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red vs Blue?

**Author's Note:**

> i thought it was a cute idea okay i've never written tuggleman before because it sprang up as my otp over-night it seems but yea cute stuff ahead

Lindsay walks into the salon slowly, still considering whether she should actually go through with the appointment or not. The redhead signs the check-in sheet and sits in one of the chairs toward the corner.

The salon is packed today, women and men of all ages here for their hair appointments. A little girl, maybe 4 or 5, is in the first chair getting her hair cut very short, something Lindsay heard the girl's mother say was 'her big girl's first grown up decision'. In the next chair an older man is getting his hair trimmed, which is quite funny because the man is possibly in his 70's and most of his hair is gone. That makes Lindsay giggle a bit, but she is still nervous all the same. Across from the old man is a younger, suaver looking man getting his hair trimmed as well. The rest of the chairs are taken by middle aged women, 'getting their weekly cut and color' Lindsay heard one of the women say.

As Lindsay is thinking about whether or not she should continue through with this, someone calls her name. She looks at the desk and sees a beautiful girl looking around the waiting area. Lindsay and the girl make eye contact and the girl smiles. Too late to back out now.

Lindsay stands and walks to the front desk, telling the girl that she is Lindsay. The girl, who introduces herself as Riley, leads Lindsay to the chair the little girl was sitting minutes before. Lindsay actually caught a glimpse of her as she walked out, hair all straight and pretty, the short hair really suiting her. Lindsay was glad it worked out for her, but right now she hopes this works out for herself.

"Ms. Sassy will be with you in a second, she's finishing up a client." Riley announces with a smile. Lindsay smiles back weakly because maybe she could still bail out, she hasn't paid and they haven't started on her hair so yea she could totally bail out.

Once again as Lindsay is about to back out, Ms. Sassy pats Lindsay's shoulder.

"Hello! What are you here for today?" Ms. Sassy exclaims cheerfully, going to set out a few of her basic tools. Lindsay gulps and mutter: "You guys do unnatural colors right?"

===

"Are you ready to see it? I think the color looks absolutely fabulous on you!" Ms. Sassy states while putting a few things away. Lindsay nods and Ms. Sassy takes the drape from around her neck.

"Here we go!"

Ms. Sassy spins Lindsay around in the chair, revealing the bright blue and newly dyed hair to it's owner. Lindsay gasps and covers her mouth. She loves it.

Ms. Sassy smiles and admires her work, watching as Lindsay runs her fingers through the blue strands. The now blue-haired Lindsay grins widely. She loves it so much, the color and style is exactly how she imagined it. Lindsay turns to Ms. Sassy, face telling the salon owner everything she needed to know.

Lindsay thanks the aging woman a million times, pays, and leaves the salon with just a few more stares than when she entered.

===

Lindsay had told Barbara that she had a surprise for her, but didn't specify or give any details about what it could be. Even though Lindsay was excited to show Barb her new hair, she was still a little nervous as to what her girlfriend with think. What if she didn't like it as much as Lindsay does? What if she doesn't like it at all? What if she hates it so much she completely dumps Lindsay?

Lindsay pushes all those horrible thoughts out of her mind and puts a smile on her face. She pulls up outside their apartment building and pulls her hoodie onto her head, tucking all her hair into the hood. Lindsay texts Barbara saying she's home and to unlock the door. She climbs the stairs and takes a few deep breaths, expecting the worst but hoping for the best.

Lindsay enters the apartment and Barbara is immediately pecking her cheek.

"What's the surprise? God it's been killing me thinking about it!" Barb smiles, bouncing on her feet. Lindsay exhales and pushes the hood off her head.

Barbara gasps and Lindsay knows this is it. They're over.

"Oh my god..." Barb mutters.

"I know, you hate it and you hate me for doing--"

"I love it, holy shit."

Lindsay raises an eyebrow but grins nonetheless.

"Y-you do?" Lindsay mumbles.

"Yes, fuck. You look so cute!" Barbara exclaims, running her fingers through the soft, blue hair. Lindsay closes her eyes and leans into the touch.

"I thought you wouldn't like it..." Lindsay mumbles, looking at her feet. Barbara grabs her chin and lifts her head up.

"Babe, how the fuck could I not like it? You look ah-mazing." Barbara grins and pecks Lindsay's lips softly, her girlfriend's cheeks heating.

"Anyway, I was in the middle of a scary movie marathon so would you like to join me?" Barbara motions toward the couch. Lindsay rolls her eyes because how dare her own girlfriend ask her if she'd like to join her in watching a horror movie marathon. Horror movies are her favorite.

The two girls get situated on the couch, Lindsay cuddled up against Barbara, her head laid on Barb's shoulder while Barb twirls the blue hair strands.

It is quiet for a while when suddenly Barbara speaks up.

"You do know that I HAVE to post a side by side photo of your red and blue hair on Instagram captioned 'Red vs Blue' right?"

"Goddammit."


End file.
